RIP Ruby Gloom Songfics
by QueenGenie16
Summary: 10 I-Pod shuffle songs all about romance. My favorite couples OC free kinda
1. Stuttering

iPod Shuffle Challenge

Put your iPod on shuffle and write a song fic. For each of the first ten songs

Stuttering- Ben's Brother RubyxSkullBoy

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
su-su-such a long time, long time, long time  
since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
the way that you touch me  
_**Every time Ruby hugged him or put her arm around him a spark flew over his body. She always was there to comfort him no matter what.**

_So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me_

**He dreamed of their first kiss. Pictured her perfect lips encasing his with true heat, how he would relish in the moment forever and how he would make her his forever.**

_So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering_

**Every time he thought he had figured out his heritage, he didn't but Ruby was always there to smile and comfort him. There were some times when he knew he was just being naive but others he truly thought 'hey these must be my family'**

I know I know  
it's so it's so sy-sy-symbolic of everything  
Everything that's wrong with me and you  
So tell me what I'm supposed to do

**Skull Boy was willing to change, what did Ruby want with him. She always was being so nice to him and then she'll move on to the twins or Misery. Never staying always with him.**

Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest  
but I can make ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this

**He did exactly what she said, he'd saved Misery, brought her a cooking pan, wrote her a song and even took on Frank and Len as clients. But it never seemed to be enough for her and he didn't know what to do**

So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering  
**He finally gave up on waiting for her... to make the first move he went into the kitchen while she was making hot chocolate and he kissed her.**  
Kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering

**He kissed her, they broke apart then he kissed her again. "Get a room already. People say Iris and I are bad." Len called but they didn't listen**


	2. Get Another Boyfriend

Chapter 2-

Get Another Boyfriend- Backstreet Boys (Skull Boy x Misery)

Pretend that Skull Boy is proclaiming his love for Misery and Frank is her current boyfriend.

_Get another boyfriend _

_Backstreet ..._

check it 

_Let's talk about one,  
baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
what it's all about_

"**He's been playing you Mizy, that girl Mika has been **_**with **_**Frank while you were at your Aunt Morose's home."**_  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
_**"He's been playing you like a game- it all started out as a bet from Len."**_  
Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend  
_**"Please Misery leave the guy with his games and come be mine"**_  
Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up  
_**"You can't just let him rule your life. You deserve way better"**_  
Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend  
_**"Come date me, I'll treat you right, unlike Frank"**_  
__[synthesized voicing saying "Why?" & "Get another Boyfriend"]__  
STOP  
_**"Stop, making excuses and please, please don't give up"**_  
Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
he's just a playa in love this must come to an end  
Get, another boyfriend  
_**"The fame has gone to his head, he's not faithful any longer"**_  
Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend  
_**"Misery I know you love him but please be strong. Do what's right."**_  
Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get.....another boyfriend_

"**Misery I love you. And you deserve better. Leave him please."**

I know it was a little intense especially for a crack pairing. Seriously that is kind of a different pairing.


	3. Believe

**Believe- Suzie McNeil- Ruby Gloom/ Skull Boy**

_One minute's fading  
One minute's past  
But I've got this moment  
To make it all last  
I'm standing before you  
Taking my chance on  
Everything I never thought that I could be  
Cuz you can do almost anything  
_Ruby was taking a chance she was going to tell Skull Boy she liked him._  
If you just believe  
You can move mountains with dreams  
The higher you climb  
The better it gets  
Cuz you will see things  
You'll never forget  
If you just believe  
_If Ruby believed he liked her then she would be able to tell him fearlessly_  
It's like I'm falling through my own fears  
They used to haunt me, but now they're not here  
There's no looking back, my future is clear  
No giving up  
And I'm holding on when it gets rough  
Cuz you can get through most anything  
_She wasn't going to fear rejection anymore_  
If you just believe  
You can move mountains with dreams  
The higher you climb  
The better it gets  
Cuz you will see things  
You'll never forget  
If you just believe  
_She was believing she would tell him easy_  
No one says it's easy  
And no one says you have to be perfect  
But as long as you try  
You're always gonna find  
It was worth it  
_To believe that she might actually have a happy ending kept her going_  
If you just believe  
You can move mountains with dreams_

_The higher you climb  
The better it gets  
Cuz you will see things  
You'll never forget  
If you just believe  
You can move mountains with dreams  
If you just believe  
You can move mountains with dreams_

She was going to tell him, and face her fears in doing so.


	4. Battlefield

**Battlefield- Jordin Sparks- Iris/ Len**

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now  
_Len had been late coming back from a show one night. Iris was worried he was cheating on her_  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
_She cornered him when he came home and accused him of cheating_  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
_Len denied the accusation and they fought, they fought like they were never in love_  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_Their fight made everyone inside the house choose whose side they were on.

_Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no  
_Iris was giving up and neither was Len. Their fight was going to tear them apart_  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
_Iris didn't want Len to cheat on her but if he already did there was nothing she could do_  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
_Len didn't even know why Iris didn't believe him_  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_Love seemed to be like a war to all the members of the household

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your  
_Iris had started the fight and unless Len had a good reason she was ending it._  
We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like  
_Ruby had pleaded to Len and Iris to take a night off fighting_  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield  
_Love felt like a battlefield to both of them- and Len didn't want Iris to be mad anyomre_  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)  
_He explained what he had been doing that night. But she didn't believe him_  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)_

Len was pleading and pleading, and he really wanted her back in his atms_  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
_One night he just pulled Iris away from the others and got down on one knee_  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whooaa ooow)  
_"I don't want to fight you anymore Iris, will you marry me." And she said yes.


	5. He Could Be The One

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

He was hot, he played the guitar and she couldn't help doing something wild and stupid. Iris was crushing on Len and it was the cause of the craziness

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

Every time Len said her name or smiled at her she went nuts inside. So when in their rock opera Len sang about her heart melted.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

To Iris he had something she just couldn't quite place, he was just what she needed and maybe, just maybe.

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing  
Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away  
_

She thought no one could create a bigger spark than adrenaline, but when Len was passing her the corn at the dinner table their hands brushed creating a spark. He had a vibe that was so alike her own yet so unknowing and naive.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him..._

Iris had never gotten the whole astrology thing where the stars aligned to tell you who you should love and who is perfect for you. But when Len looked at her she suddenly understood.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

Maybe, maybe Len was the one- Iris didn't know yet but she was as sure as hell that she wanted to try.


	6. Little of Your Time

Little of Your Time- Maroon 5 FrankxMisery

_I'm sick of picking the pieces  
And second-guessing_

_My reasons why you don't trust me  
Why must we do this to one another?  
_

**Misery got jealous really easy, so when Frank 'n' Len introduced their new singer Lola, Misery was sure Frank was cheating on her, they argued. And she didn't speak to him for a week after.**

_We are just passionate lovers  
With trouble under the covers  
Nothing worse than when  
You know that it's over  
_

**After that Misery cut Frank off after that. No sex, and no making out- and if he was lucky she'd tell him a full sentence. **

_  
I just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To say the words I never said  
Just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To show you that I am not dead  
_

**Frank wanted to tell Misery he loved her, but she currently was not listening or speaking to anything he said until he admitted to sleeping with Lola.**

_  
Please don't leave, stay in bed  
Touch my body instead  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
_

**The night the argument had started they were just getting into bed, making out and what not and Frank had been kissing down Misery's neck when Misery thought she smelled Lola's perfume on Frank.**

_  
Well I've got nothing to hide  
Dip down and come for a ride  
Embrace a devil so sly  
You cannot hear'em coming  
_

**Frank knew she could yell all she wants because he hadn't slept with Lola, but Misery wouldn't believe him and he wouldn't argue with her.**

_  
'Cause my defenses are weak  
I have no breath left to speak  
So take the evidence  
And bury it somewhere  
_

**Frank knew that the odds were stacked against him, even though he didn't do anything Misery could still dump him in a heartbeat and he didn't want that to happen.**

_  
I just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To say the words I never said  
Just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To show you that I am not dead  
Please don't leave, stay in bed  
Touch my body instead  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
_

**Misery was starting to get tired of the fighting, when she was dating Skull Boy there was never this much fighting, well until Frank and her started to date behind SB's back.**

_  
Oh my, I don't mind  
Being the other guy  
Nice try, for these games  
I do not have the time  
If you want me, call me  
Come and take a risk  
Kiss me somewhere deep below the surface  
_

**Frank used to be the second guy in Misery's life but after he became number one he defiantly didn't want to go back.**

_  
I just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To say the words I never said  
Just need a little of your time  
A little of your time  
To show you that I am not dead  
Please don't leave, stay in bed  
Touch my body instead  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?  
Gonna make you feel it  
Can you still feel it?_

**Frank wanted to stop the fight and get Misery back on his side again, but he'd wait until it blew over.**


	7. Irreplaceable

_To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left_  
_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

They were a little older now and the manor was still all Ruby's but only her and Skull Boy lived there now. Well, she lived there; she was in the process of kicking Skull Boy's cheating ass out of her house.

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab  
_

Playing the good boyfriend as always he was trying to tell her he was faithful

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
_

Ruby was yelling something so uncharacteristic that it cannot be written. How the entire time he told her she'd never find anyone better and that this was a huge mistake.

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?  
_

Ruby was sure she could, as a matter a fact she knew she could find a new guy. And Skull Boy was apparently not a good guy so why the hell should she stay with him?

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves  
_

She had found out when Lola had called her house to talk to her 'man' Skull Boy. And Ruby lost it, she was taking everything back and kicking his cheating ass out.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?  
So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy  
_

So now Ruby was going to change everything; her style, get a new boyfriend and cut Skull Boy out of her life. Get a new boyfriend because replacing him would be so easy.

_To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute  
You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?_

They were over and Skull Boy could do nothing to get Ruby back.


	8. Dummy

_I couldn't catch a ride, I tried so I was walkin'  
(started) raining when you called to tell me  
You were flaking out again  
I only had a buck (not enough to get a latte)  
So I sat down at a table and I thought about you instead  
I'd have to be a fool to believe every word you said  
_

Ruby was tired of it. Skull Boy had ditched her again. He was supposed to buy her coffee- like you know, go on a date. But he'd apparently had something more important to do.

_And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
Da dummy da dummy  
_

She kept thinking about his "wonderful" boyfriend. He needed, just _needed_ to find out who his family was. Sometimes Ruby wondered why she wasn't enough: she could be his family. But no that wasn't enough.

_We were walking through the mall  
with all the carbon copies  
Your showing off screaming on your cell phone  
I wonder why I didn't see it then  
You spend hours and hours trying to make your hair look sloppy  
You spend hundreds of dollars on a tee-shirt you wear  
For the week its "in"  
Now that were apart I wonder if you miss a thing  
_

She was left alone the moment he found the Skele-tunes. He thought they might be his family and then he ditched her. Every one of his little "talents" would make sure she would be ditched. And they changed so often, like some sort of trend.

_And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
Da dummy da dummy  
And if you're asking then the last thing  
I wanna be is a puppet on a string  
You're unbelievable- it's inconceivable  
If you think I'll let you make a fool of me  
And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
This dummy's no dummy_

Ruby may've been in love with Skull Boy but there was no way. She was going to leave if his priorities didn't change. She couldn't be his dummy, his slave, his groupie.


	9. Who Says

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
_

Misery wasn't considered, um… well supermodel beautiful but she didn't care. She knew in her own way she was beautiful, stunning and memorable.

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
_

She knew that she had to believe in herself to be okay.

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says  
_

Thankfully she had people like Ruby who were always looking on the bright side, pointing out good things about her.

_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky  
_  
She knew that she needed to be strong. To take herself into stride and to listen to Ruby, no matter what.

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

Misery was gorgeous

_Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

Misery was beautiful and she was surrounded by beautiful people too.


	10. Story of My Life

_I separate my dreams  
From adolescent schemes  
Trying to find a way to work it out  
I'm lying in a gaze  
I'm sloping through a maze  
No one hears my voice  
I scream and shout  
The possibilities  
The birds and all the bees  
The volleyball team  
The girl scouts  
And all around the world  
To every boy and girl  
Is a danger, danger in our head_

Iris was trying to decide who she'll be in the future. There are so many possibilities for what she could do. It was all up to her- and it was a BIG decision. She didn't know if she could make up her mind.

_I hope the world isn't sinking  
I need a little more time  
I have all the strange feelings  
That's the story of my life_

She needed more times.

_High school is a curse  
The school bus is a Hearse  
The weekend is a prize  
That I wait for  
I guess I'll see the nurse  
Before it all gets worse  
I'm planning my escape before the bell  
It really hurts my brain_

_Those calls are such a strain  
The difference between my of then and hell  
It's the danger, danger of head  
I hope the world isn't sinking  
I need a little more time  
I have all the strange feelings  
That's the story of my life_

It was hard to wrap her head around the fact that soon she had to decide important decisions: whether she would stay in Gloomsville or if she'd go back home. What her job could be.

_I'm bottled up inside and now I'm breaking  
I'm bottled up inside and now I'm breaking  
I'm bottled up inside and now I'm breaking__  
Visit .com__  
I'm bottled up inside and now I'm breaking  
I'm bottled up inside and now I'm breaking  
I'm breaking  
_

hard, Hard, HArd, HARd, HARD decision!

_I hope the world  
Isn't sinking  
I need a little more time  
I have all the strange feelings  
That's the story of my life  
I hope the world isn't sinking  
I need a little more time  
I have all the strange feelings  
That's the story of my life _

She'll decide and be who she wants in the future. But right now- she needs more time.


End file.
